


Darkness

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [129]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is trapped in the Netherworld. Killian brings her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

She didn’t really remember falling under the sleeping curse; just that when it struck, she felt the world go dark.

It was strange for Emma to think about, seeing that she’s pretty much done every other fairy tale cliché from climbing up beanstalks, fighting dragons, going on quests for family, saving the village, and possibly finding True Love (despite how much it still scared her).

So the fact that she herself hadn’t endured a sleeping curse said quite a bit.

The world she entered into was dark, but it didn’t resemble the netherworlds in the form of a fire room that Henry and Aurora had visited all those months ago.

It didn’t really resemble anything.

She wondered if that was what her netherworld was supposed to be; being alone in the vast expanse of nothingness. It was certainly a tragic way to spend an eternity, going mad from the lack of contact with other souls.

Emma wondered where Killian was, and if he was just alone as she was, or if he were surrounded by others he knew.

She felt a pang in her heart at the thought of her pirate, before a thought quickly crossed her mind. When her father and mother entered the realm together, back while Emma and Snow were trapped in the Enchanted Forest, they found a way to find each other.

And as quickly as that thought crossed her mind, so did the idea of trying to find her boyfriend as well. Because she would be damned if she spent the rest of her days (or however long it took for this curse to be broken) alone in this horrid place.

It was a weird feeling, to be surrounded by blackness in every possible direction, yet to also be apparently standing on a surface she could see. She wanted to hold on to something, _anything_ , as she started to walk through the darkness to provide a sense of security.

She took a deep breath to reassure and calm herself as she kept walking through the room. Emma really had no idea where she was going, or if even was in the right direction. But she followed the gut feeling that had gotten her so far in life.

She barely even had time to register what happened, until she took a step forward, and realized there was no place for her foot to land, and she felt herself falling forward. And it wasn’t exactly a short fall too; it was a full on ‘Alice down the rabbit hole’ kind of fall that seemed to take hours in itself.

And when she finally did land, it was with a hard ‘thud’ onto the ground. She looked around, and saw that she was in some sort of glass room, with what appeared to be projections being displayed all around her.

She looked at the one directly in front of her and saw a tiny toddler between a young couple, looking a little tired at the current moment. The woman had a slight baby bump, and Emma watched as the woman pushed Emma toward a lady who looked as if she were a social worker.

 _“Mommy!”_ the little girl cried out as the young couple turned to leave, _“Daddy?”_

Emma felt her heartbreak; she might have been too young to remember the memory, but it didn’t take a psychic to know that it was what happened to her. The Swans had given her up after finding out they were expecting a child of their own, sending her right back to the system.

She closed her eyes and turned to the right and saw a young boy of about eight years of age, and herself. She remembered the memory as it had been one of the first times she had been called out blatantly by another child for being different.

 _“Emma’s an orphan, Emma’s an orphan,”_ the boy taunted her, causing the younger version of her to burst into tears. _“No one wanted you! Even your own parents didn’t want you. They left you on the side of the road like roadkill!”_

She took a step back, trying to distance herself from the memories. She could see the other memories, one of finding out Neal had left her, Lily’s betrayal, finding out she was pregnant, and several other ones she’d rather not relive.

Emma dropped to the ground, covering her ears, and her eyes to try and block out the memories, but the voices only got louder and louder.

“Emma?” she heard a familiar voice call out.

She looked up in shock to see Killian standing there, “No, you’re not real!” she exclaimed. Was this the next torment she would have to endure in this horrid place? She closed her eyes, blinking, hoping that he would disappear.

“I assure you, Love, I am very much real,” he said softly as he crouched down on the ground and wrapped his arms around her.

She was tense at first, but she felt herself relax into his embrace. He didn’t say a word, but she knew he was tempted to.

“You can watch it if you want,” she told him softly as she said as she buried her head into his chest.

“I don’t need to,” he said tenderly as he kissed her forehead.

“I want you to,” she said after a moment. “I trust you.”

He was silent for a moment before nodding and looking up to see the memories replay over and over again. She, however, didn’t look up as he witnessed parts of her past. Emma took comfort in his warmth as he did, and let out a deep breath.

After watching, he turned to her, “When I was seven, my father left us. My mother didn’t last all that long without him; she was sick before he left, and it was only a matter of time before she passed away. My brother was in the Navy at the time, and he took some time off to raise me. When I was twelve, he got special permission for me to start training early. I made Lieutenant by the time I was eighteen. But the king we served for was corrupt; we got sent on a quest to Neverland to obtain a plant that was meant to heal any wound; what we didn’t know was that it was Dreamshade. My brother got poisoned by it, and while the waters from the spring healed him there, the moment we came back, the spell collapsed and he died. It was after that moment I realized I couldn’t serve under a king like him, so I turned to piracy.”

She looked up and met his gaze, before he explained, “I want you to know about where I came from just as I know now about you, Emma.”

She smiled softly before reaching for his face and bringing him in for a deep kiss, “Thank you for finding me,” she said softly.

“Always,” he said while moving a strand of hair out of her face, “I would got to the edges of the universe and time for you.”

She was about to say something, but she felt herself fading.  Moments later, she woke up, head nested into Killian’s chest, and arm around his body.

“Hello, Love,” he said in a sleep filled voice.

She leaded up and kissed the corner of his lips, “I love you,” she said tenderly.

“I love you too,” he said, bringing her into another kiss.

And despite the chaos happening around them, Emma allowed herself to blissfully find contentment in the moment.


End file.
